dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventure Comics Vol 1 74
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Ivan Caroff Other Characters: * Carey * Paul Duval Locations: * ** Items: * | Writer2_1 = Joseph Greene | Penciler2_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker2_1 = Bernard Baily | StoryTitle2 = Hourman: "Case of the Highbrow Hoods!" | Synopsis2 = Two ex-convict morons, Gimpty Gowan and Bugs Manders, visit the Lincoln Library, steal some rare first editions, plant some disguised bombs in the bookshelves, and leave. An hour later the bombs go off, and any evidence of their theft is destroyed. Somehow these tools have gotten hold of a new version of nitroglycerin, which always goes off after exactly one hour, and they're putting it to use. The next morning they pull the same stunt at an engineering exhibit, using explosives disguised as precious stones. Bannerman Chemical has an exhibit at this convention, and Rex Tyler is in charge of it. After the bombs go off and he examines the scene, Tyler knows what's going on and who's doing it. He returns to his lab, changes clothes, absorbs a dose of Miraclo rays, then with his young pal Thorndyke Thompkins tagging along, Hourman dashes to the City Museum. Why? Because at their previous crime scene, Gimpty and Bugs had mentioned out loud that they were going there. At the museum, these two plus two more hoods are in the act of stealing some art and planting some explosives when Hourman confronts them. With Thorndyke pitching in, Hourman thrashes these losers up and down the length of several exhibit halls, but they manage to tangle him up in a big tapestry, then head-konk and abduct Thorndyke. They get away. Hourman knows that explosives are planted in the museum, disguised as sculptures, but he doesn't know which ones. So he needs to rescue Thorndyke and learn the locations of the bombs, in a real big hurry. Hourman sprints to the hangout of notorious fence Johnny Ray. Why? Because at the museum in front of a security guard, Bugs and Gimpty had mentioned out loud that they were going there. The hideout is booby-trapped with a spinning wall that catches Hourman off guard and dumps him amid the gang who punch him unconscious. He recovers, to find himself and Thorndyke tied up and suspended over a big tank of nitroglycerine. A timer is set to soon drop them into the tank, and the gang is just now leaving, for the circus, but before they go, Hourman requests a last cigarette. Bugs provides one and lights it for him, then the gang leaves in a hurry. Hourman uses the cigarette to set fire to the nitro, which as all chemists know, burns rather than detonating. He and Thorndyke use the flames to weaken and break their hemp bonds, then head for the circus themselves. They get there ahead of the bad guys, and arrange a trap. The Highbrow Hoodlums soon find themselves in a horse-drawn animal-cage circus-parade wagon, en route back to the City Museum. There they and Hourman sit in the sculpture exhibit, where the bombs are. A waiting game ensues, and part way thru it, Hourman's dose of Miraclo wears off. He's still a better bluffer than the crooks, who soon tip off the locations of the bombs, and Hourman quickly grabs them and dunks them in a water tank. He tells the hoods to leave, but doesn't tell them that the police are converging on the scene, and while they're being scooped up, Hourman escapes the scene on foot. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Jimmy Martin Antagonists: * Highbrow Hoods ** Gimpty Gowan ** Bugs Manders ** two more stooges * Johnny Ray, fence Other Characters: * Professor Smythe * Jenkins * Officer Casey Locations: * ** ** Cosmos City *** Lincoln Library *** Bannerman Chemical *** City Museum *** Circus Items: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Chang Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Tarsi Locations: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * The Cloud Locations: * ** Animals: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Henry Antagonists: * Crusher Burns Other Characters: * Patty * Big Droop Locations: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Casino Gang Other Characters: * Ed Porter Locations: * ** *** Items: * | Notes = * Hourman: ** Page 3, Panel 3, Thorndyke tells Rex Tyler that Jimmy and his mother have left town. That's Jimmy Martin, the previous sidekick, whose place is now being taken by Thorndyke. Later in the story (pg.6, pl.4) Hourman addresses Thorndyke as "Jimmy". ** Hourman and Thorndyke both get knocked unconscious with blows to the head. * Manhunter: "Scavenger Hunt...." is reprinted in ''New Gods'' #5. * Sandman: "The Man Who Knew All the Answers" is reprinted in ''Forever People'' #9, ''Adventure Comics'' #498, and The Sandman by Joe Simon & Jack Kirby. * Starman: "The Case of the Monstrous Animal-Men" is reprinted in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links =* Read "Case of the Highbrow Hoods!" online }}